


Kittycorn - Impulsive

by Shylon



Category: Ortidelt
Genre: M/M, Ortidelt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylon/pseuds/Shylon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yamaru (c) http://devilleus.tumblr.com/<br/>Akira (c) Me</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kittycorn - Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaru (c) http://devilleus.tumblr.com/  
> Akira (c) Me

The brunette smiled, walking down the street calmly. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand, and then up at the sign that was now above him.

"Ah! Off n Off cafe! This is the place! Anarchy said the food here is delicious, heh.." He pushed the door open and nodded to the cashier, who immediately took him to a table. He took the seat closest to the window and looked at the menu.

"...Hey, I'm sitting here, okay? Yes? Good. The whole place is crowded today!" The unicorn brunette was pulled away from the menu by an attractive albino, who sat on the seat opposite him.

"Oh, no. It's fine! I'm Akira, my younger brother recommended the place so I thought I'd give it a shot." Akira noticed the albino look sad for a moment before his devilish smirk returned to his face.

"Oh? Nice horn! Must make you feel horny at times, right?" He laughed softly at his own joke before continuing. "I'm Yamaru Kepper Jones, but you can call me Yamaru." The albino smiled lightly and pointed at the menu. "The sandwiches here are amazing, so are the omelettes. I'd go for both, if I could afford it.."

Akira cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Afford it?" His face was slowly returning to it's normal colour after blushing from the comment about his horn, especially as Yamaru had unknowingly been right. "I guess I can pay, if that's okay with you...?" He frowned lightly before the albino stared at him.

"No...You don't have to do that! I just have more important things to buy!" He called the waiter over and ordered himself an omelette, staying quiet when Akira took his advice and got both an omelette and two sandwiches. "Anyway, Akira, what do you do for a living? I don't have a proper job yet, but I'm definitely going to be a rockstar one day, it'll be great. You'll even be able to say you met me before I got famous!" He laughed again and leaned back in his chair.

"Ah...a job? I'm not even out of school yet! I'm going to be a doctor though, so I can save lives. I'll be too busy to brag." Akira stared at Yamaru curiously, wondering how someone could be so confident in obtaining a hard to get job.

Yamaru leaned forward. "A doctor, eh? Ha. Maybe I'll employ you as my personal doctor, I could use a cute person looking after me!" He grinned and winked softly.

"I...was kind of hoping to be saving lives really...I can't be a personal doctor and save lives." Akira thanked the waiter as the food was brought to them, shoving one of his sandwiches towards Yamaru, who let his guard down and frowned slightly.

"I said not to-" He was cut off quickly.

"Shut up and eat your food." Akira bit into his sandwich and started eating in silence, letting his mind wander freely for a moment before it was dragged back into reality. He could hear singing..soft singing. He turned around for a moment, looking for the source. When he finally deemed the sound to be unlocatable, he turned back to his food, only to notice that it was the albino singing. "....Ah..." He blushed lightly when he finally recognized the tune to be a love song, and put his sandwich down, drumming his fingers along softly to the beat before he stood up, putting his food into a to-go bag. "I'm sorry, Mr Rockstar, but I would like to eat in peace. So I'll leave this table to you, okay?" He looked worriedly at the albino for a moment, before turning to leave.

"Wait! Akira, I'll come! I'll stop singing for now." Yamaru grabbed his own to-go bag and shoved his food inside it, stepping aside to let Akira pay before following him out.

"..Why?" Akira could only muster up the one question before starting to walk down the street.

"...I don't want to go home yet..." Akira had earned a downcast expression from Yamaru, who continued quickly afterwards. "There's been...trouble, and I can't do it."

"Ah, well...I guess...you can come to my house...for a while...any stalker type stuff and I'll stab you though." Akira frowned and led Yamaru to his house, dragging the albino by the forearm. "Your parents don't care where you are?" He got a shake of the head in response and unlocked his door. "Okay then..I'm going to my room, if you're staying the night, you can take the couch in my room. Got it? My family's gone for the next two months, I didn't want to go."

"..O...Kay?" Yamaru looked confused for a moment and continued. "Why can't I just sleep on the floor out here? or something like that? I sleep naked so it would be awkward...in the same room."

"Whatever, who cares, I don't even wear underwear. You'll stay in my room because this neighbourhood is known for being robbed, only I know where all my precious stuff is hidden, same with the rest of the family. It's safer in my room, trust me."

Yamaru grinned at the no underwear comment, and followed Akira to his room, jumping onto the sofa. "You don't wear underwear, huh?" He smirked. "So what does that mean for me?"

"It means you'll shut up, and do your own thing while I read a book." Akira pulled his shirt off over his head and laid back on his bed, his slightly chubby body being the perfect resting place for his fantasy themed book. Yamaru got up from the couch after his flirtation attempts were yet again, shot down. His slightly taller, slightly skinnier frame was shown as he let his own hoodie drop to the floor, his attire now being a pair of skinny jeans and rainbow underwear. He sat softly on Akira's bed and tried to look at what the book was about, before being pushed away slightly. "Go find your own book, I have plenty of them on music, idiot." Yamaru whined lightly and went to the bookshelf, picking out a book only to drop back onto the bed and leave it on Akira's bedside table.

"But I want to flirt with youu" He groaned, before smirking at the blush he'd gotten from Akira. The unicorn responded overall by putting his book down and rolling on top of Yamaru. 

"Fine, flirt then, I'll cuddle you instead?" He spoke, reacting on his impulsive behaviour and wrapping his arms around Yamaru, who let a blush creep onto his face before he started cuddling back.

"...I don't know if I need to flirt.." Yamaru offered Akira a kiss with the comment, and immediately got a soft peck on the lips.

"Uhh...No, not really. You look good enough for it to not be necessary." Akira smiled and kissed Yamaru's cheek lightly.

"O-oh.." the albino grinned in response, and rolled onto his side in order to check the time. "Uh...It's getting late, d'ya want me to go to the couch?"

"Mm.." Akira was already getting comfortable in Yamaru's arms, and responded only by pulling the covers over the two and kicking his pants off underneath them. Yamaru followed suit with the removal of clothes and let Akira snuggle up to him, running his hand lightly down the back of Akira's head. "...Goodnight Yamaru..." was the last sound from Akira's mouth before he drifted off to sleep.

"Ha...night Akira, I'll see you in the morning. By then we'll be an official couple!" He smiled and rested his head above Akira's, closing his eyes gently for the night.


End file.
